Tomatoes
by rallybabe89
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has one obsession. Tomatoes. What happens when he can't have any? Well no one denies an Uchiha what he wants. sasuhina ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**This is a one shot. **

**Sorry to the readers of my stories, I've been writing more one ****shots**** then chapters for my stories. **

**I was having tomatoes for dinner tonight thus the inspiration for this. Leave some love!**

* * *

Sasuke had one obsession in life. No it wasn't getting revenge or reviving his clan; it was tomatoes. It was the sole thing in life that he would never give up on. His obsession went as far as stopping him in his path if he even smelt a tomato. Even while travelling with Hebi he would stop them suggesting to get rest while he snuck out to find his beloved tomatoes without them knowing of his weakness.

Now after successfully defeating his brother, Itachi, Sasuke had come back to Konoha and was heading towards Ichiraku Ramen stand. He hated ramen but Konoha was going through a dry spell and his favorite fruit, yes tomatoes are a fruit, was very rare in the town, causing him to starve or give up his pride and eat the ramen.

It was a hot day meaning no one was out in Konoha. His blonde baka of a friend, Naruto, was on a mission while his pink haired former lover of Sasuke currently obsessed with the blonde girlfriend Sakura was helping the elderly fight the heat.

As Sasuke approached the stand his tomato senses started to tingle. (Yes I know that's corny o well) Sasuke's nose caught the scent of a tomato while his mouth began to salivate. He knew that there was no way the ramen stand had any tomatoes, they would have had to import them from somewhere else, and everyone knew that the owner was not that rich. Sasuke mentally shook himself as he tried to coax his mind that he was just imagining the scent because of his desire for it. But as Sasuke got closer to the stand he noticed that one person was indeed sitting at the stand eating a different type of ramen. One that just screamed tomato to Sasuke. As Sasuke sat himself down he looked over to the person sitting next to him. Short, slender, pale eyed, blue haired girl was enjoying a deliciously tomato-filled ramen. Sasuke tried to scan his brain for her name. Only her surname, Hyuuga, appeared on the pages of his memory. She was the one with the constant stuttering and severe in infatuation with Naruto. H-Hi now what was it? Sasuke scrunched his brows in thought while ignoring the ramen owner who was asking him what he wanted. Hi-hi-Hina Hina, was that her name? Hina? Hyuuga Hina? Sasuke thought it was it and looked up at the man who was pestering him.

"I want what Hina-chan here is having," he said coolly. Inside he was jumping up and down because he could have his tomatoes.

"O Sasuke-san I apologize dearly. She isn't having anything from my restaurant. She bought that herself and since she's on her lunch break decided to eat with me and my daughter. I can get you something else if you want," the old man apologized.

Sasuke was upset. He watched as the Hyuuga picked up another spoon filled with tomato and slowly entered her mouth. Sasuke's tongue involuntarily licked his lips. He could feel his heart rip out of his chest. He wasn't sure if the cause was the tomatoes or the lips of the girl sitting next to him. Unlike his fan girls, she had barely even acknowledged that he was sitting there. He was intrigued but his desire for tomatoes was more. Fuming he turned to the ramen man and asked if he had anything with tomatoes. The Ramen man had never seen the Uchiha that angry and shook his head quickly.

Sasuke sighed and asked for a beef ramen. It was the only tolerable ramen item. While he waited for his ramen he turned to look at the Hyuuga. She was still eating the tomato ramen. This time when she picked up the spoon it was too hot so she blew on it to cool it down. The old man returned and asked Hinata if one day he could have her recipe for the tomato specialty. Hinata nodded and told him that as soon as he could get tomatoes she would come right over and help him.

Sasuke sat there looking at his beef ramen and lifted his spoon. If he could have his tomatoes then he would have to settle for this. But even after Sasuke eat the first spoon full he was still pining for the tomato dish his neighbor was eating. Sasuke absentmindedly turned over to the Hyuuga and asked her where she got the dish.

"O Sasuke-san I made the dish," she replied surprisingly without a single stutter. She had known he was sitting there the entire time. She had also known that she was not very familiar with him and if she greeted him that he would probably call her a fan girl. She _was not_ a fan girl. Unlike his fan girls who knew nothing about him, Hinata knew probably too much about him. From his favorite drink to his favorite underwear brand, the shy heiress knew it. Of course she would not tell anyone that she knew. Instead she would go around minding her own business and silently keeping an eye on the Uchiha. Hinata picked up her spoon once more and filled it with her home-made tomato soup. Pulling it into her mouth she eyed Sasuke and softly let a drop or so of the soup rest below her lip. Putting down the spoon, her tongue reached out and circled her mouth and scoped up the tomato drops.

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. Tomatoes could do that to him. Or was it the tongue?

Sasuke didn't know but he played around with his ramen until he broke. He would give up anything for his obsession and right now he would give up his pride and soul for a taste of tomato.

"Hina-chan, can I have some of that tomato dish please?" he purred softly all the while trying to keep his eyes down. He had heard the old man call her Hinata yet for some unknown reason he still called her Hina-chan.

Before Sasuke knew it Hinata had drank all of her tomato soup save for one drop nestling on her lip.

"Oh sorry Sasuke-san, I didn't know you wanted some. I kind of drank it all," she replied knowing that his eyes were on her lips. She smirked a bit and let her tongue out to try and retrieve the last tomato drop, but before she knew it a wet, slithery tongue that was not hers had claimed that drop as its. Hinata opened her eyes and saw Sasuke merely centimeters away from her. His breath was in short pants and Hinata swore hers was too. She could feel his heart beating right out of his chest, or was that hers also? Sasuke smirked as he realized that shy Hinata had played around with him all of this time. He wanted his tomatoes and would take it no matter what.

This time Sasuke lowered his head and placed his mouth on Hinata's forming a kiss. He could taste the tomato on her lips, wanting more, needing more he traced his tongue on her lips asking, begging for permission to enter her mouth. Sasuke held his breath as she obliged and instantly treated him to his obsession. As his tongue played around her mouth, he could taste his sweet tomatoes again. Her tongue started to play against his while he let it savoring its tomato flavoring. Pure euphoria hit Sasuke as he started to feel lightheaded during his invasion of her mouth. The tomato taste was gone but Sasuke was still kissing Hinata passionately. As what seemed like ages, the two of them pulled apart breathless and red as tomatoes. Sasuke smiled as he looked at a tomato-faced Hinata. He felt like he could simply eat her up.

"Sas-sasuke, I uh d-didn't k-kn-know that hm you li-ked tom-tomatoes this much," Hinata spoke still breathless.

"Hai it's my only weakness and obsession," he said still trying to calm his heartbeats down.

"You should have told me then. I'll keep your secret, Sasuke. My garden has a ton of tomatoes," she said grabbing his hand and leading him down the road to her house. He let her take him where ever she wanted; he was heading towards his obsession. He knew he could trust Hinata with his secret but what he didn't know was that when he sat in her garden with the two of them eating tomatoes he would have discovered his second obsession.

Nothing beat his second obsession, Hyuuga Hinata, covered in his first obsession, tomatoes.

Hinata smiled into Sasuke's mouth as she thanked her father for keeping a stash of water for when she decided to plant only tomatoes this year in her garden.


End file.
